Overdose de toi
by Peluchette
Summary: LeeTeuk et HeeChul ont une aventure secrète, mais pour LeeTeuk rien ne va plus. Il ne supporte pas de voir son petit-ami batifoler avec tout ce qui bouge...


POV LeeTeuk :

1er juillet 2007.

La lumière de la chambre s'éteind sans même que je ne touche à l'interrupteur. Je sursaute face à cet évènement imprévu qui me stop dans ma lecture. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de m'habituer à l'obscurité, je crois deviner une forme au fond de la pièce. La forme bouge, elle se rapproche... Je sais déja qui c'est. Nul besoin de voir son visage, l'odeur de son parfum enivre déja mes narines, ses courbes que je devinne ondulent alors qu'il s'approche du lit. Il grimpe dessus à quatre pattes et réduit l'espace qui nous sépare. Ses lèvres viennent doucement rencontrer les miennes pour un simple contact qui électrise malgrès tout mon corps.

-Heech.., tentais-je de pronnoncer, mais il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

-Chuuut... Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour,murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne dis rien, je prends la main qui était toujours sur mon visage pour dégager mes lèvres et les plaquer contre les siennes. Cette fois le simple contact de tout à l'heure ne me suffit plus, je mordille sa lèvre inférieur lui fesant passer le message. Et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche ma langue va retrouver sa jumelle pour une danse sensuelle. Mon coeur bat la chamade et mon corps brule. Je l'aime, oui je l'aime... J'en ai la certitude.  
Je me sépare de lui essouflé par ce baiser passionné.

-Je t'aime, lançais-je.

-Moi aussi mon ange... Moi aussi.

Il bouge et cherche quelque chose à côté du lit. Soudain la lumière revient, elle provient de ma lampe de chevet. Je ferme les yeux, éblouis, puis les rouvre sur un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et au visage handrogyne. Il est beau, si beau je crois presque rêver. Comment cet être peut m'aimer ? Lui aussi me regarde, il me fixe intensément et je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

-HeeChul.. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? demandais-je.

-Parce que tu es toi. me répondit-il simplement.

Je souris devant cette réponse typiquement Heechulienne. Je n'aurais donc pas de réponse à ma question ce soir, et après tout je m'en fous. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, Heechul se retourne paniqué par les pas qui se rapprochent. Il descends du lit en courant presque et se cache dans mon armoire. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une personne que je connais bien.

-Joyeux Anniversaire LeeTeuk, me dit l'homme.

-Merci Kangin. Passe une bonne nuit !

-Hum... Toi aussi.

Il repart avec un visage presque déçu... Je ne comprends pas se revirement de comportement, lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la chambre il souriait et maintenant il a presque les larmes aux yeux. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Heechul sort déja de sa cachette. Il s'approche de mon lit, dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et s'éloigne.

-Bonne nuit, me lance t-il alors qu'il quittait ma chambre.

Je reste là à fixer la porte pendant une bonne dixaine de minute. Je repenses à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. La création de notre groupe les "Super Junior" il y a de ça deux ans, de magnifiques chansons, de magnifiques chorégraphies, de magnifiques rencontrent avec mes amis d'aujourd'hui et surtout.. surtout ma rencontre avec LUI. Heechul, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui m'aime. Notre relation est encore secrète mais je n'en peux plus... J'en ai assez de me cacher pour être moi, pour être sincère. Je veux pouvoir l'aimer devant nos amis.  
La fatigue surgit tout à coup, je délaisse le bouquin qui était toujours posé sur mes genoux et m'allonge. J'éteinds la lumière replongeant la piéce dans l'obscurité. Je dors à moitié lorsque je sens quelque chose bouger contre moi. De doux baisers remontent le long de mon cou et une main caresse mes hanches. Il est revenu, attendant que tout le monde dorme pour ne pas être vu. Je me retourne encore dans les vappes et le sers contre moi. Il se blottit un peu plus, calant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Leeteuk ?

-Hm... Oui, marmonais-je

-Merci d'être toi.

Et voilà que les répliques étranges d'Heechul étaient de retour. Trop fatigué pour lui demander des explications je me contente de lançer un bref "De rien" et quelques minutes après je dormais profondément.

Alors oui je sais c'est court (décidemment ça devient une habitude ^^) mais ce n'est que le porlogue ^^

J'essairais de ne pas trop trainer dans les délais de publication

Chuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
